Pluto
by LunaAtic
Summary: When Ciel is in bad mood - it's a bad sign! Why not make someone else do something they don't like? Ciel ordered Sebastian to give Pluto a bath, but who would have thought that demonic hound is so enticing in his human form?


"Good morning my Lord," Sebastian bowed and with a grace of a cat served his young master. Getting him dressed, washing him, brushing his silky hair and making his favourite sweets was all Sebastian's duty, along with everything else. Sebastian was a perfect butler – he was the best. The reason behind it was because this tall man with black hair was a demon. His demonic charm and nature Sebastian could not be compared to anyone. Ciel never even tried.

"I'm not in the mood today Sebastian," Ciel's cute moody face was pouting. Even though Sebastian's master was very mature, he was still just a child and sometimes it showed.

"How would you like me to help you, my Lord?" Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face.

Ciel thought for a moment and an evil smile spread on his face. "Why don't you give Pluto a bath?" he asked nonchalantly. Young Phantomhive knew that Sebastian was very fond of cats, but dogs…this demon didn't like them. For Sebastian they were dirty creatures and very much not cute. When Pluto was found Sebastian opposed ever so lightly on taking him in, but Ciel was unshakable.

"Pluto, my Lord? But that…dog is already clean enough." Sebastian said carefully.

"Finny reported to me earlier saying that Pluto was digging soil in the garden again." Ciel sigh with a not childish sigh and rested his cheek on his hand. "So I want you to wash him and train him not to do so again. And also Sebastian," a sly smirk on Ciel's pale face triggered Sebastian's interest. "Be gentle with him."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Sebastian made his way outside to where Pluto was usually spending his quality time digging the soil. *Dirty mutt.* Sebastian thought feeling a hint of disgust.

"Pluto," Sebastian said icily. The huge white dog froze. He pressed his ears down and slowly looked around. He looked at Sebastian's face. His raised eyebrow did not promise anything good. Pluto tried his luck. Puppy dog eyes were aimed at the demotic butler but Sebastian's expression did not change. Pluto sighed and sat down ready for the scolding.

"Pluto, how many times have I told you _not to_ do that?" Sebastian continued using the same tone. His eyes pierced him right through. Pluto looked down and very slowly moved to Sebastian's legs. He put his big head on his black polished shoes as if asking for forgiveness. Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "You've been a bad dog," he said. "Perhaps, I should punish you."

Pluto wiggled his tail. "I said punish, not pet." Sebastian repeated. Pluto stuck his tongue out and wiggled his tail more. "Idiotic dog! Lets go!" Sebastian walked ahead with Pluto closely behind him. Big dog looked at the demon's back with admiration. They walked into a tall but relatively small building positioned behind the main house. It served as storage room where Bard and Finny transferred all old items from the house including an old bath.

"Finny," Sebastian said and a ginger hair appeared from its hiding place. The boy smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Fill this bath with seven buckets of water and bring two extras and put them aside."

Finny nodded and quickly disappeared.

"Okay mutt," Sebastian took off his jacket, folded it and placed it aside. He quickly undid first three buttons of his shirt and folded up the sleeves. _Ciel Phantomhive is crueller than expected_, he thought. A sigh escaped Sebastian's thin lips. Finny quickly did the job he was assigned to and stood in front of Sebastian waiting for further orders.

"You may leave." Sebastian threw.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?" Finny asked carefully.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing Pluto." Sebastian replied icily.

Finny fought back laughter, quickly bowed and ran out. Sebastian could hear his laughter as Finny quickly ran to the mansion probably to share the news with the rest. Sebastian pushed his hair back and looked at Pluto who was curiously looking at him.

"Come here, dog." He ordered. Pluto obeyed. "It would be good if you turned into your human form _now_." But Pluto ignored his order. He wiggled his tail looking at Sebastian with admiration. Sebastian raised his eyebrow. _Perhaps the mutt would only turn into his human if he was overly excited. I guess it is unavoidable. _Sebastian let out another sigh as he put his hand on the dog's big head and rubbed it. Pluto wiggled his tail more eagerly. The dog stuck out its tongue and licked Sebastian's hand making it completely wet. A look of disgust crossed Sebastian's face as he took out a napkin and wiped off dog's saliva.

While having an inner battle Sebastian stroked the dog's ears. Pluto closed his eyes relaxing to his favourite 'person's' touch, his appearance started changing and soon a silver haired young man was sitting beside the demon butt naked. Sebastian looked up and down at Pluto in his human form noting that he was really quite well built. The pale skin of demonic hound was almost sparkling if it wasn't for the mud covering dog's arms, legs and face.

Pluto stuck out his tongue and licked Sebastian's hand a blush covering his cheeks. He pressed his cheek to Sebastian's hand breathing heavily. His skin was very warm and unwillingly Sebastian cupped his face with his hand. Pluto's eyes sparkled and he quickly hopped onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian pushed him off, dusted himself off and pointed at the bath that was full of water.

"Get in there." He said and Pluto obeyed. He touched the water with his hand feeling slightly frightened but when he turned to look at Sebastian all his fright disappeared. The way Sebastian was looking at him made Pluto feel ashamed and ignoring all his inner battles he jumped into the water splashing it out and all over Sebastian. Pluto looked up proudly waiting to be praised, but Sebastian wasn't impressed.

In the back of his mind, Sebastian was analyzing Pluto's body: pale complexion, silver hair, big eyes, quite nicely shaped and…Sebastian looked at Pluto's member which hanged down lifelessly. A smirk spread on his face as a dirty thought crossed his mind. Sebastian wiped the water off his face with a smirk.

He walked to the bath and kneeled beside it; his head found its place in Pluto's hair as he stroked it gently. Pluto started to reach out for the demon but Sebastian pulled his hair back causing the demonic hound to cry out. "Not yet Pluto." He said taking Pluto's chin and raising his head. Their eyes met.

No need to be a first class demon to read the admiration and lust in Pluto's gaze. The demon hound leaned closer to his master and touched his neck his with hot hands. Sebastian felt a pleasant chill run down his spine. Sebastian tagged on Pluto's collar and undid it with one finger. It clicked and fell into the bath. Pluto looked curiously at Sebastian and stuck out his tongue. "Mmm…" Sebastian stroked the back of Pluto's head as he studied his reaction.

To his surprise Pluto reacted calmer, yet there was something different in his actions. They were sensitive, as if he reacted to every little change in Sebastian's behaviour. Pluto tilted his head to a side; blush was still covering his cheeks. He held onto the edge of the bath clenching it in his hands until his fingers turned white. Sebastian smiled. "Pluto, come here." He ordered and Pluto obediently leaned in. Sebastian caught his lips with his own. The kiss was short but enough for Sebastian to get the taste.

Demotic hound stuck its tongue into Sebastian's mouth and moved it around with lack of experience. Sebastian smirked into the kiss before he broke it. Pluto pouted and made muffled sad sounds, as if disagreeing with Sebastian's decision.

Pluto shook his head, water droplets splashed everywhere including Sebastian's eye. Sebastian's smirk quickly disappeared. This silver haired hound in human form was a gorgeous young man, but…he still acted like a dog! Sebastian pushed Pluto into the water gently but forcefully. Pluto obeyed but refused putting his head under the water. Sebastian's hands slipped over Pluto's chest and arms, and then his back and legs and…Pluto groaned quietly and looked into Sebastian's eyes begging for more. Sebastian leaned in and touched Pluto's cheek with his tongue. He licked the pale skin of the demonic hound causing Pluto to groan louder and louder every time his cold tongue touched Pluto's cheek. Sebastian moved his lips biting them then moving to the neck and doing the same there. The pale skin quickly got covered with purple-brown bruises. Pluto couldn't see him, Sebastian wasn't even sure Pluto knew what they were, but…they looked so good on his skin that demon couldn't hold back and bit hard above Pluto's right nipple.

"Grawwrhhh…" Pluto yelped as he grabbed Sebastian shoulders with his wet hands and for once Sebastian felt an incredible strength coming from them.

"Calm down," silky sly tone hissed into Pluto's ear having a calming effect on his actions. Pluto relaxed. His body became soft and any moved caused a great deal of force. Pluto's thoughts were mixed up and he couldn't think of anything but the hands that were touching him. "Good boy. Now spread your legs." The same smooth tone hissed. Sebastian ran his fingers on Pluto's inner thigh, slowly approaching the sensitive part. Breath got stuck in Pluto's throat when Sebastian grabbed his member and started quickly moving his hand up and down while the other hand was scratching his chest not forgetting to rub Pluto's sensitive nipples. All Pluto could do was groan and moan in pleasure trying to grasp for air. He looked at Sebastian with adoring eyes but the demon was so absorbed in caressing his body that he didn't notice.

It was very much unlike Sebastian to lose his awareness of the surrounding but something in this hound's body was making him think of nothing but him. Sebastian outlined Pluto's anus with his finger and as he was about to insert a cracking noise came from the direction of the entrance. Against his will Sebastian looked moved his from Pluto to see what the cause of destruction was. His eyes met a laughing gaze of his master.

Ciel looked at Sebastian in amusement. "Sebastian, you are not only a pervert but also a zoophiliac?" Young Earl crossed his arms on his chest and tilted his head to a side. "Charming," Ciel turned around abruptly and started walking in the direction of the mansion. "When you are done satisfying your sick fantasies serve me my tea."

Sebastian unable to say anything just looked down and nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel stopped half way and without looking back said: "And make sure to dress _him_,"

Sebastian's gaze fell on the demonic hound in his arms. Pluto was still in his human form, with a deep blush covering his pale face. His hair was a complete mess and sticking to his forehead and shoulder. Those puppy eyes looked at Sebastian with open admiration and childish loving. _If he could speak I wonder what he would say_, thought Sebastian as he squeezed Pluto's member in his hand causing Pluto to yelp and cry out with pleasure once more. Sebastian finally let go of Pluto and stood up. Demonic hound jumped up right after him trying to prevent the demon from going.

Sebastian cupped his eyes and looked into Pluto's eyes. "We will finish this later." He whispered. Sebastian rubbed Pluto's cheek with his thumb and quickly made his way to the main house, thinking if he will have to justify his actions for molesting the dog of Phantomhive house.

Pluto sulked for some time before exiting the building. He was back into his dog's form. Feeling clean and refreshed Pluto made his way to the garden, looked around and with a happy feeling on his chest started digging the soil under the roses.


End file.
